If Naruto Gave up Ramen
by Kyuobou Zetsumei
Summary: Refer to title... Plot bunny randomness...


Naruto couldn't speak, didn't these people know? He stuttered out "W-what," Tsunade sighed, "I said you are banned from eating ramen, it's not healthy." Everyone around him was snickering, thinking that Naruto would only stop eating junk food. All he could think of was trying to find a different food source, 'There is the food pills- no Tsunade banned those, umm candy- no thats to junk food, come on I'm allergic to everything beside Ramen, Candy, and Milk, and the village already took the milk away, kuso.' with a defeated sigh he had one choise, starving, he said "I understand Hokage-sama," everyone stopped laughing and looked at him, he never used that title before, they watched as he turned around were Ino and Sakura were standing ,"Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san I need to go home and throw out my food." the two stepped out of the way watching as NAruto practically dragged himself out of the room. Not knowing what was wrong, about an half an hour later of no-one moving, Shino walked in with a scowl. You could see it clearly as he no longer wore his usual outfit and instead was wereing an mesh-armor long-sleeve and ANBU pants. He looked disgusted, "How could you, do you know what you've done?" he growled, Kiba stuttered "Shino, what are you wereing?"

The Abarume sighed the his dad walked in and saw him, he to sighed "Seriously I thought this day would never come, it's the only reason I agreed." Tsunade was twitching she likes to know whats going on so this situation of not so hidden, hidden-something was pissing her off. Hinata asked "Wh-what d-do you m-mean, Shibi-san?" Shibi and Shino sighed, and spoke together, "Five years ago the Abarume clan made a bet with Naruto if he ever had to stop eating ramen we would take off our usual attire and would dress in outfits Naruto chose for us." Everyone just blinked, the Abarumes disappeared again to tell there clan a pair of grave news, Naruto couldn't eat and they had to wear the oufit Naruto gave them, even though there very good they still like to hide and those outfits just didn't. Tsume busted in, and yelled "YOU STUPID OLD FUCKING COW! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING? I MEAN COME ON, HE'S YOUR SELF-PROCLAIMED LITTLE BROTHER! AND YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING? REMOVE THAT LAW NOW!" Tsunade turned red, "WHO YOU CALLING OLD!" Tsume sighed of cousre she'd only here that part Sakura was curious "What do you mean Tsume?" Tsume looked at her and sighed, "Come on, even Sasuke knew this. Naruto is allergic to every food, except ramen. He can't eat the ingrediants alone for some reason, then he's allergic to every drink except Milk, well that and water. So basically you just told him that he's going to starve to death. Thank you you stupid bitch, you just made me loose the closest thing to my sister." Everyone had wide-eyes and Tsunade gulped "I-i can't it's under the banishment files you can't undo it, and what do you mean?" Tsuma, again, sighed she seems to be doing that alot today "Naruto just told me his moms name, and his father's. Apperantly his mother was Uzumaki-Inuzaka Kushina, his father remains a secret. But, I'll give you the riddle he gave me to figure it out

Once a leader

strong as ever

Fourth in the race

died to soon

My older twin." Shikamaru, who just walked in looking for Naruto, acually screamed in fustration. "YOU MEAN HE'S HIS SON? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL US?" Tsume turned around, and again, sighed "He was told not to directly tell anyone, and it was one of Sarutobi's laws for all those who know mustn't tell anyone, now counting me and you there's, 60 people left, 57 of those are Abarumes." The Nara sighed and said, "I'm going to look for Naruto *whispers*and make him demand a Village trade with Suna, three Suna Shinobi for me, him, and Shino.*Speaks Up* THanks a fucking lot Tsunade, not only did the Abarume clan make a bet with Naruto, every clan INCLUDING the oh so famous Uchiha's, My clans bet was stop being lazy, what was yours Tsume?" Tsume growled, "My clan has to stop using it's famous tecniques so much and not use our noses for a whole year..." Suddenly every clan head that hasn't come yet, Anko, and Ibiki busted in and started yelling at Tsunade, "SHUT UP! ONE AT A TIME PLEASE!" She screamed. Hiashi started first, "Because of the law my clan MUST get rid of EVERY Bird Cage seal and Every documant on it, we can't use our Byakyugan for seven years, and Neji must become clan heir as acording to the bet Naruto and the council made." then Chouza, "We Akamichi can no longer snack between meals and must get rid of our energy pills," next Inoichi, "We Yamanaka must cut our hair and die it black using chakra dye, and we can't use our clan tecniques for three months," Anko, "I have to teach every and all the females in the Konoha Twelve EVERYTHING I know," lastly Ibiki, "I have to do the same just the boys..." Everyone couldn't believe it... Tsunade took out the news paper and her lottery ticket, "I won," everyone grew wide-eyed, "I won the lottery this is not good, this is not good..." As she said this Gaara and his sibling blasted down the door, "I can't believe this but apperantly every single shinobi in my village made a bet with NAruto, as did I if he ever had to give up ramen Suna would merge with Konohagakure and train till bones shatter then keep training after we heal," Ino blinked, "Just how many bets did he make?" Orochimaru walked in and everyone became on gaurd, but he held his hands up and said, "Naruto made the same bet with every village that he did with Konoha, hell he even made it with the Akatsuki, in other words Konoha is now the official ruler of the elemantal Nations." Sasuke sighed and said, "I should have known, he said if he was ever sentenced to death or something of the like, all of Konoha's problems will become allies. All it took was for Naruto to give up ramen and eventually die to bring about peace, how does he do it?"Naruto walkked back in and said, "I never really thought it would happen, that's how. I never thought with me starving to death I would bring about the peace everyone has been searching for, hell I even made the swear on their lives with then mixing their chakra with mine as the unbreakable vow, the again if ya think about it when I died this would have happened anyway seeing as I can't eat when I die." Everyone paused, Danzo walked in and said, "Here Naruto as the bet states, I will retire and the ROOT division is now yours," he handed him some documents and left, next came Koharu and Homura, Homura spoke first, "I don't know how you did it kid, but here's twenty million ryo, and I will teach at the Academy Advanced Classes," Koharu was next, "I can't either here's the promised thirty million ryo, and I will make arranged marriges Illegal in Konoha," Next came in the Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth Diamyo, The wind Diamyo spoke, "We the council of Diamyo's give Naruto Uzumaki the right to rename the Elemantal NAtion, or Konoha as it might soon be called." NAruto smiled and said, "This is the Kami NAtion now, and I suggest you four throw a Nation wyde party to celebrate a few years of peace, Kami knowing it won't last forever, nothing does." Everyone looked on as Naruto walked out like if it was a big deal, till Shizune got curious, "Um, how the hell did you people get here so fast?"

And that's what would happen if NAruto Gave up Ramen


End file.
